Bicycle Safety/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim rides a bicycle down a street (as an example of Cassie wearing her helmet and a safety vest). Two robots riding a bicycle for two cross right in front of him. TIM: Hey, watch where you're going! A robot riding a bicycle cuts in front of him. TIM: Gee whiz! Don't you know how to signal? Moby beeps his horn and passes Tim to his right. TIM: Pass on the left, not the right! Moby crashes into the bicycles with the other robots. Moby’s head and another robot's head fall off. Tim is furious. TIM: And that's what you get for ignoring the rules of the road. Moby gives Tim a letter. MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I just got a new bike and I want to ride safely. What should I do? From, Caitlyn. Moby snaps his head back on and stands next to Tim. TIM: Hey Caitlyn, congratulations on your new bike. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with it, as long as you take a few simple precautions. The other robot’s head is snapped back on. A different robot snaps his arm back on. TIM: Robots can ride around like maniacs and crash into stuff. They don't feel pain, and repairs are quick and easy. But when people aren't careful, they can get seriously hurt. An image shows a person in a body cast lying in a hospital bed. TIM: The first thing you should do is adjust your bike so it fits you properly. If you don't do this, you'll be uncomfortable. That can distract you while you're riding, and lead to serious pain. A man with a bike helmet on is shown riding a bike. TIM: Your seat should be completely level, so it doesn't tilt forward or backward. An animation shows ways the seat can tilt. TIM: And it should be high enough so there's only a slight bend in your knee when you push the pedals all the way down. An animation shows the position of a man's leg as he pedals the bicycle. An arrow points to the man's knee when the pedal is pushed down. TIM: Your handlebars should be at the same level as your seat. An image shows a straight line between the bicycle's handlebars and the seat. TIM: Make sure that your tires are inflated to the proper pressure. An image shows a pressure gauge taking a reading of a tire's pressure. The gauge matches the number marked on the tire, 60 psi (pressure per square inch). TIM: And before you go anywhere, test your brakes to make sure they work. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Otherwise… Moby rides down a hill and crashes. He and his bike fall apart. TIM: Moving on, you need to wear proper gear; especially a helmet. Moby stumbles over to Tim. His body is crooked and his hand came off. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, you've got a metal head, so you don't need a helmet. And you're bright orange, so you're cool as far as clothing goes. But humans might want to wear a brightly-colored shirt or even a safety vest. An image shows a girl riding a bicycle and wearing a yellow vest. TIM: And they should always put reflectors, or reflective tape, on the front and backs of their bikes, as well as on the wheels and pedals. Images shows reflectors on different parts of bicycles. TIM: As far as helmets go, there are lots of different styles. You can choose whichever you like best, as long as it fits properly. An image shows different styles and colors of helmets. TIM: Make sure both the helmet and the straps are snug, but not too tight. An animation shows a helmet strap being tested for fit. TIM: And be sure to wear it fairly low on your forehead, just one or two finger-widths above your eyebrows. An image shows a helmet is two finger-widths above a boy's head. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, once you've got the proper gear, you can hit the road. Of course, if you're younger than ten years old, you might be safer biking on the sidewalk, if you can. An animation shows a boy in a helmet riding a bicycle on the sidewalk. TIM: And whatever age you are, you shouldn't go out riding at night. The boy stops riding because it is nighttime. TIM: Now if you do bike on the street, you need to follow the rules of the road just like any other vehicle. You've got to obey all road signs and signals. An image shows a traffic light and road signs that say "Yield", "Stop" and "One Way." TIM: If there's a bicycle lane, stay inside that. An image shows a bicycle lane on a street. TIM: If there isn't one, stay on the right side of the road, so cars can pass you on the left. An image shows a car passing Moby on the left as he rides his bicycle. TIM: And no matter what, don't ride against traffic. Cross the street only at intersections; if you scoot out from between two parked cars, drivers won't see you coming. A split image shows Moby crossing at an intersection. The other image shows Moby coming out between two parked cars. A large red "X" appears over him. TIM: If you're turning from a quiet side street onto a busier road, be sure to stop and wait for a gap in the traffic. Don't just head out into the intersection, or… An animation shows Moby turning left at an intersection and a car crashing into him. His bicycle is twisted and wrapped around his body as he stumbles over to Tim. TIM: Yeah. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, if you want to be even safer, you can learn some hand signals to let people know when you're turning. This is how you signal a left turn. An image shows Moby putting his left arm straight out while riding his bicycle. An arrow points to the left. TIM: Here's a right turn. Moby puts his right arm straight out. An arrow points to the right. TIM: And this means you're stopping. Moby bends his left arm down and his palm faces back. A stop sign appears. TIM: Of course, the most important bicycle safety tip is actually the simplest: Stay alert! To be safe, you've got to be aware of your surroundings. If you listen to music or talk on the phone, you won't be able to hear approaching cars and other hazards. Moby is riding his bicycle and listening to music. A car whizzes by Moby. A large red "X" appears over him again. TIM: Always keep your hands on the handlebars, so you can quickly steer away from obstacles. An animation shows Moby with his hands on the handlebars. TIM: And be on the lookout for anything in the street that might make you crash. Even minor stuff like storm drains, puddles, and gravel can cause accidents. An image shows an oil slick in the street. TIM: You should also know what's going on to your left and right, like pedestrians crossing the street. And people opening their… An image shows a car door opening while Moby rides his bike close to the car. The door hits Moby. TIM: …car doors. Anyway, if you follow this advice, you should have a safe, fun time riding your bike. Moby stumbles over to Tim wearing his misshapen bicycle tire around his neck. TIM: Cycling is great exercise, and you can get where you need to go without polluting the air. So Moby, did you learn anything today? MOBY: Beep. TIM: What do you mean, helmets mess up your hair? I wear a helmet every time I ride, and my hair looks great. Tim removes his helmet. His hair is flat on top, then it puffs up. Moby laughs. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Whatever, at least I have hair. Moby puts a blond wig on his head. TIM: Your piece does not impress me. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts